


Save the Last Dance for Me

by hellolisty



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolisty/pseuds/hellolisty
Summary: Pure, self-indulgent fluff. Set anywhere from S10 onwards. Song: Save the Last Dance for Me – The Drifters https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFoBreVWa7M
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Save the Last Dance for Me

“Why do you get to lead?”

“Because I’m your superior,” Rimmer replies. “Plus I’m older and taller than you.”

“So you automatically get to wear the pants in this situation?” Lister asks incredulously.

“Listy, I think we both know I always wear the pants in this relationship.”

“You what?”

“I’m always on top.” Rimmer says smugly.

“Not last night.” Lister reminds him with a grin.

“Nine times out of ten.”

Lister really couldn’t argue with that.

“Besides, this whole dancing thing was your idea. I should at least get to choose whether I get to lead or not.”

“Yes, dear.” Lister teases.

“I still don’t understand why you’re so insistent on doing this,” Rimmer continues. “It’s just going to be us, Kryten, and the Cat – and that’s if he even turns up.”

“He’ll be there. And it’s traditional to have a first dance at a wedding.”

“Our lives are hardly traditional.”

“It’s important to me.” Lister says quietly.

Rimmer softens. “I know, baby. Come on, then – let’s run through it again.”

Lister smiles and places his left hand on Rimmer’s right shoulder; in turn, Rimmer places his right hand on Lister’s waist. They clasp their other hands together at shoulder height.

“Play!” Rimmer commands and the ridiculously romantic song that he’d never heard before Lister suggested it as their wedding song began to play, and they moved rhythmically to the music.

_You can dance every dance_

_With the guy who gives you the eye_

_Let him hold you tight_

_You can smile every smile_

_For the man who held your hand_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

As Rimmer spins Lister, the look of absolute joy that lights up Lister’s face makes Rimmer feel like his heart (or light-bee) might just explode from the unconditional love he felt for the man. _Yeah,_ Rimmer thinks to himself, _I’d go to the ends of the universe to see that look._

_So don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin', save the last dance for me_

Using his hard-light strength, Rimmer pulls Lister close against his body and lifts him off his feet, twirling him round, Lister giggling happily.

_Oh, I know that the music's fine_

_Like sparkling wine_

_Go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

Rimmer leans his forehead against Lister’s and whispers softly against Lister’s lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Arn.”

As they kiss, Rimmer concedes… maybe this whole dancing thing isn’t all that bad after all.

_Baby, don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never, never let you go_

_I love you, oh so much_


End file.
